Summertime
by falsealarm715
Summary: "In the summer they sit together in the bay window of Jade's living room, watching the neighborhood move outside."


**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot.  
**Author's Note:** More Cade for youuuuuuu. That's it, that's the note.

Wasted hours, before we knew  
Where to go, and what to do  
Wasted hours, that you make new  
And turn into  
A life that we could live  
- "Wasted Hours" Arcade Fire

In the summer they sit together in the bay window of Jade's living room, watching the neighborhood move outside. Cars and trucks fill the road and people on bikes and rollerblades, people with strollers and bags of groceries, scatter the sidewalk. Loud engines rattle the windows and the sprinkler makes them wish it would rain.

Jade sketches silently and Cat falls asleep in the warm sun, her hair dark against Jade's outstretched legs.

They whisper secrets to each other through cupped hands. Cat giggles at everything and Jade scoffs in return but she smiles all the same. Cat tells secrets of places her brother has visited, cities far away, countries where they drive on the wrong side of the road. She speaks wildly and loudly, hands gesturing enthusiastically in front of her, a wide smile always on her lips. Jade watches her and listens, curious of places she can only dream of.

…

Jade makes Cat a friendship bracelet with a cupcake charm. Cat hugs her hard and long, squeals "thank you" and "I love you" over and over in Jade's ear.

Cat presents Jade with a friendship bracelet days later, a scissor charm dangling from its end. Jade says a quiet "thank you" and lets Cat hold her hand when they go out for ice cream with Cat's brother later.

…

Cat starts using "we".

"We'll ride elephants in India and wear bright saris and we'll learn to do henna."

"We can't forget to kiss the Blarney Stone."

"We have to throw a penny in the Trevi Fountain, my brother says it's a law or something."

Jade writes everything down, her journal more of a list of "one days" than a place to confess her feelings. She reads the lists at night before bed, Cat curled against her side, skin warm from the tan Jade is always envious of. Jade dreams of safaris in Africa and coffee shops in Paris.

/

Their summers are bright until high school when Beck sidles up to Jade's side with his warm smile and easy kisses.

The two of them sit in the shadows of corners and stair wells, stuck to each other like glue, watching the world scamper around them. Kids on skateboards and motorcycles fly past them on busy streets. Sub woofers shake the ground and the scorching sun makes them wish it was winter.

Beck listens to Jade's sour-voiced rants as she lays her head in his lap, his hands loose in her hair.

Jade holds Beck's hand and he kisses her forehead as they talk about their plans. They whisper about college and apartments they'll share, projects they'll start. Jade spills secrets about her dreams for the future, her eyes bright and voice strong. Beck keeps quiet, listens like it's the thing he was made to do.

…

Beck falls asleep in the bay window of her living room one day in the middle of July. There's something reminiscent in the scene, his shoulders creating sharp shadows and his dark hair unruly in the sunlight, that Jade just can't put her finger on.

…

Jade starts using "we".

"We can't come, Beck has work."

"We were just out getting coffee."

"We've got plans this weekend and no, you're not invited."

Jade abandons her journal of lists in favor of late night phone calls with the boy. Jade tells lies and retells dreams while Beck whispers how much he loves her. She dreams about college and spending long hours with Beck in the shade of overgrown trees.

/

Jade goes to school in New York City and Beck doesn't follow her.

She spends her summers in hot Brooklyn apartments, sweating in all her black clothing. Her roommates buy her cheap beer and she sits on the roof and roasts in the sun, gets sunburned but never tans. Early morning garbage trucks make her apartment walls shudder and open hydrants make her wish it would rain.

Jade gets a cat named Poe and he sleeps in her lap while she reads the morning paper.

She writes script ideas on a notepad by her bed, types up rough drafts in one sitting. She writes about cities across the globe and countries she's only seen in documentaries. She writes for long hours, eyes focused and a pencil between her teeth. Poe sleeps on her desk and yells at Jade when he's hungry.

…

Jade comes home from the grocery store to find Poe slapping around a small stuffed cupcake. There's something about the cupcake that Jade finds oddly familiar but the only memory she can conjure up is the cupcakes she got for her last birthday.

…

Her roommates start using "we".

"We thought you knew we were dating."

"We think we're going to get a different place this year."

"We really love you but we need a little space."

Jade finds her journal of "one days" and starts reading it before bed again. Poe curls up against her side and purrs loudly, his fur soft on Jade's skin. She dreams of running with the bulls and picnics in the rainforest.

/

Jade is back home the summer after she graduates college and Cat shows up on her doorstep only days later.

They spend most of their time in the bay window of Jade's living room with Poe curled up between them, watching the neighborhood move outside. Electric cars and fixed wheel bikes fill the road and people with dogs and babies and bags of groceries roam the sidewalk. Moving trucks rattle the windows and the sprinkler makes them wish it would rain.

Jade edits her scripts silently and Cat falls asleep in the warm sun, hair splayed on Jade's outstretched legs, with Poe settled neatly on her stomach.

They tell each other stories about college, the years they missed out on. Cat still giggles at everything and Jade still scoffs in return but she smiles all the same. Cat spins stories about professors that make Sikowitz sound normal and apartment parties where she kissed people she shouldn't have. Cat has calmed down, her voice never breaks or squeaks, but her hands wave and her smile is still wide. Jade watches her and listens, wonders why they hadn't kept in touch after they left for college.

…

Cat gets them matching bracelets, thin leather looped around their wrists and secured with a lock that looks like a heart. Jade gives Cat a hug and Cat kisses her on the cheek.

They hold hands when they go out to dinner later that night.

…

They both start using "we".

"Can we go to that new bakery on Sunset tomorrow?"

"We'll take a trip out to New York City so I can show you this Italian place I love."

"We should go to Robbie's party this Friday, his band is playing."

"We can't do dinner this weekend, we've already got plans."

"We should get Poe a friend."

"We should get a place together."

"We ran out of Oreos, we need to go to the store."

Jade reads parts of her scripts to Cat before bed but she never manages to read a full scene. Cat curls against her side, skin warm and lips soft against her neck. Jade dreams of long train rides with Cat by her side slowly checking off a list of "one days".


End file.
